As wireless mobile communication services are commonplace, antenna apparatuses are spreading, which may offer services in a more stabilized manner. In particular, wireless mobile communication services, which had been provided via 2nd generation (2G) and 3G allowing only for voice calls, now adopt 4G mobile communication techniques based on long term evolution (LTE) enabling communication of various data signals. Antenna apparatuses for such 4G mobile communication and legacy antenna apparatuses are installed in a limited space. That is, 700 MHz, 850 MHz, PCS, and advanced wireless service (AWS) band antennas and their respective corresponding radio remote heads (′RRH″) are installed in a single limited space.
Antenna apparatuses with such structure end up with the result that at least four antennas, as well as their respective corresponding RRHs are installed in a limited space. This leads to spatial limitations and increased costs. Further, recommended sizes of antennas in an antenna apparatus are 4 ft, 6 ft, or 8 ft, and in case multiple antennas are equipped in one antenna housing, the RRHs respectively corresponding to the antenna frequencies suffer from an insufficient installation space.
Further, equipping multiple antennas in one antenna housing results in an insufficient space for placing the RRHs adjacent to the antenna housing.
In case a plurality of antennas are mounted in a single housing and a plurality of RRHs are placed in one RRH housing, the antennas corresponding to the RRHs in the RRH housing, as well as the corresponding frequency antennas might be not used upon exchanging RRHs.